infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:SuSpence95
Hi, welcome to InFAMOUS Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:Just some questions... page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 22:04, 29 July 2009 I just wanted to let everyone know that I'm pretty skilled at wiki formatting and this game, so feel free to ask! (>^_^)> He Wants a Hug! 09:51, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Way to play up to the attack droid. Now, I'm on three of the four wikis I'm shooting for. Fallout, Infamous, and Jak and Daxter. Unfortunatly, the Ratchet and Clank wiki is a thriving hive of trolls. Nitty 20:18, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Way to become the killing machine, Spence. Nitty 20:23, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Now I want to give you that look you had on the picture you uploaded. Y'know, that "You're kidding me, right?" look. Wikia moves at the speed of government. It'll take one to three days to confirm. Nitty 20:31, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :Well the lady that confirms people, Catherine, seemed like she responded pretty fast to the other guys. So if I become bureaucrat, do I have to become neutral like Ausir? (>^_^)> He Wants a Hug! 20:33, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Yepers. Also, the MZ trailer is live in the Vault. Nitty 21:13, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I saw. It looks pretty good. (>^_^)> He Wants a Hug! 21:13, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Spence! My girlfriend is playing Oblivion and I'm bored. Nitty 00:13, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :The one that you'll probably never meet in real life? I'm bored too. (>^_^)> He Wants a Hug! 00:14, 1 August 2009 (UTC) What are the chances of me being the new bureaucrat? Over 100%. Also, what makes you think that I won't actually meet Bay someday, hmm? Couples meet on the Internet all the time. Ass. Nitty 00:17, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :But, you are like 10 states away. Who's moving? You or her? (>^_^)> He Wants a Hug! 00:18, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Wisconsin, Oklahoma. There's nothing for us in either. So, both of us. Nitty 00:20, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :Move to Illinois! We could all sit and play (some game) together! Like OMG that would be awesome! Totally. You're an idiot. New York, Washington, Miami, Seattle, Los Angeles... anything but here. Nitty 00:23, 1 August 2009 (UTC) I was just kidding. Good luck... now I just need to ask Morgan that certain question. (>^_^)> He Wants a Hug! 00:30, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Why is no one ever on this thing? (>^_^)> He Wants a Hug! 00:32, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Because no one plays Sucker Punch games. I've played all the Sly games as well as InFamous, so I guess I'm a fan. Nitty 00:34, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :Hmm... I guess so, but this was such an anticipated game. I wish wikia would hurry it up. (>^_^)> He Wants a Hug! 00:35, 1 August 2009 (UTC) You've got to give it a couple more games. Look at the Vault. Half of the F1 and F2 content isn't even there. Nitty 00:37, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :What do you mean by F1 and F2 stuff isn't there? (>^_^)> He Wants a Hug! 00:38, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Ausir, Grizzly, and VATS Addict are slowly filling it in, but the old articles are crappy. Seriously. Go check out the page on Gecko. Half a dozen red links, at least. Nitty 00:40, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Hmmm... I don't see a ton of red links, which Gecko? Also, if I become bureaucrat, I'm sorry but there are a few others that are worthy of being an admin. Unless you start editing out of the Wazzoo, I'm going to make those guys admins first. (>^_^)> He Wants a Hug! 00:43, 1 August 2009 (UTC) I don't expect adminship, but I do want John to get out of the fucking ray sphere. Dammit, I hate how the game ends. I can haz rollback, at least? Nitty 00:46, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Yes, you can have rollback, also I'm going to change the Featured Users page so it doesn't display the WHOLE fricken community, maybe like 10 people with the most edits. (>^_^)> He Wants a Hug! 00:48, 1 August 2009 (UTC) I reserve the right to derail threads in 5 posts or less. Nitty 00:51, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :What? (>^_^)> He Wants a Hug! 00:53, 1 August 2009 (UTC) ::If somebody says something, I'll have the topic changed in five posts, or your money back. Nitty 00:54, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :::Oh ok. Well I gotta go. I'll check back tomorrow if I got the adoption or not. SuSpence95 00:56, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Adoption Hope you get the adoption! We really need an admin to around here to change things... This wikia just seems so... abandoned w/o one CirChris -Here to help! 01:53, 1 August 2009 (UTC) There has to be a way! I don't believe him! No! NOOOOO!!!!! Nitty 03:39, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :Snap out of it! What are you talking about? SuSpence95 03:43, 1 August 2009 (UTC) OH! Probably Trish right? Yeah she dies no matter what. SuSpence95 03:44, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah. And it sucks. Damn you, Kessler, knowing exactly what I'll do. Nitty 03:45, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :Nope, sorry. At least you have Bay... SuSpence95 03:47, 1 August 2009 (UTC) ::That I do, Spence. That I do. I'm going to kill The Beast sooooooo many times in InFamous 2. Nitty 03:49, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :::Make sure to save! Yes, I can't wait until inFamous 2 either. SuSpence95 03:51, 1 August 2009 (UTC) What time does the wiki go by? It says 3:51 but it's actually 10:51 or 22:51 :I can see it now... "This one's for Trish!" {reload}. "This one's for Trish!" {reload}. "This one's for Trish!" {reload}... If you're in Central time, we're five hours behind the server, which is in Poland or something. Nitty 03:54, 1 August 2009 (UTC) ::Ah, ok. Well there is one good thing about the low traffic to this site... no vandals. SuSpence95 03:55, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :::You bastard! SuSpence95 03:58, 1 August 2009 (UTC) ::::It was very funny, was it not? Nitty 03:59, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Yeah, I was like OMG WTF! Oh, wait... Nitty! SuSpence95 04:00, 1 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::I'll make sure to sign next time. Nitty 04:01, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::Sign what next time? SuSpence95 04:01, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Oh, ok. SuSpence95 04:04, 1 August 2009 (UTC) (-_-') Nitty 04:05, 1 August 2009 (UTC) How do I make an archive? In Soviet Russia, archive makes you! Nitty 04:16, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :Took that long to come up with a cheesy "In soviet russia" joke? SuSpence95 04:17, 1 August 2009 (UTC) ::Follow the instructions at User talk:SuSpence95/Archive 1. Nitty 04:21, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :::Ok SuSpence95 04:25, 1 August 2009 (UTC) All hail the mighty soon-to-be bureaucrat! Nice work, Spence. Hope you can adopt it and get this train wreck on the lines (pun intended). This page needs some serious work. :Thanks, man. And yeah, that pun was bad. I was referring to when you get the trains rolling on the different islands. AngryNorwegianDude 10:57, 1 August 2009 (UTC) ::Ah I see. SuSpence95 11:05, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Damn! AngryNorwegianDude 11:22, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :Right,want to me to start work on a skin?This wikia needs one. The Second Wolf Brother. 12:42, 1 August 2009 (UTC) ::Right. But we also need to work on... Organizing Even if we do our best to make good articles, we need to organize this wiki. Templates, disambigs, you name it. As the situation stands now, some articles are just floating in the void, and not relating to anything. We should collect all side missions in one category, and do the same to main missions and Blast Shards. What do you think, Spence? [[User:AngryNorwegianDude|Architect of Negativity]] 19:38, 1 August 2009 (UTC) I'm sure CirChris would do a better job than me, but thanks. That would be ace. Architect of Negativity 20:22, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :Well, I'm not going to make EVERYONE an admin like on Eleventy but I'll definitely make CirChris one and you if you get more edits in. SuSpence95 20:28, 1 August 2009 (UTC) ::ALll i can do to help is provide a skin,but i still need to know what you want. The Second Wolf Brother. 15:59, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Hey, what didja say happened to the last bureaucrat? Nitty 04:20, 4 August 2009 (UTC) RE: Admin Sure, I'd love to be an admin. I promise to do good work, though I'm a little slow these days... My comp's connection is acting up and sometimes I can't even get onto this page CirChris -Here to help! 18:35, 4 August 2009 (UTC) RE: What needs to be done How do we title on articles relating to missions? Like: Mission 1 - First Glimpse or First Glimpse Any ideas? Architect of Negativity 20:30, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry, I don't know much about the MediaWiki files. Nitty 20:43, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Righto. Spread the word. Architect of Negativity 20:50, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Hey I saw that you have been putting lots of work into this wiki and that you're on your way to becoming bureaucrat. I'm an admin at the Burnout wiki, and wanted to let you know that if you need any help in the future, to just message me on my talk page here. Exlonox 22:11, 4 August 2009 (UTC) signature SuSpence95 (Talk) 00:33, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Admin & Organizing Agreed. This page lacks Porter power. It needs some reorganizing, indeed. We need to get the basics organized first: Enemy pages: These are stupidly built up. Several pages for the same thing (read: Mad Bomber, Kamikaze Bomber, etc.) Mission pages Also, we need to set some people at troll watch, I saw some trolling here some time ago. A relatively small wiki like this can get REALLY fucked up in NO time. I'm no good candidate for troll watching, as I am not regularly on (often, but not regularly on). Any candidates? Also, do you really think I'm a good candidate for an admin? In that case... ^^OMG THANKS!!!^^ Architect of Negativity 21:42, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah, my support was completely fucking invaluable. One word. BayoCat. Spoon is creating it for me. I need to get myself to Vault admin, so I need to get back to the Vault and make it not suck. Nitty 22:51, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Okay, can I go now? BayoCat awaits. Nitty 22:56, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Does that mean you don't want me here? :P Nitty 22:59, 6 August 2009 (UTC) M'kay. I'm this close to becoming an admin at the Vault. Yayz. I promise I'll do more when InFamous 2 ships. Nitty 23:06, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Huzzah! Congrats, Spence! I know you'll do a good job. And, no worries about the "admin-ation", we need more traffic, and that's our main priority. Architect of Negativity 10:49, 7 August 2009 (UTC) I would think that better and more content would be a priority. Exlonox 15:36, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Testing sig SuSpence95 (Talk) 07:39, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Articles? Link 'em, please. I have a headache that could kill elephants, but I'd love to see them. Architect of Negativity 07:44, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Make a sig with "talk" in parenthesis. AngryNorwegianDude (Talk) 07:53, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :See? It worked. You were just posting your talk ON your talk page so it wouldn't link. SuSpence95 (Talk) 07:55, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Yes, I'm back! Also, the articles were good. Someone did a clean-up on the Karma article before me, but I nitpicked a bit after that, so we're OK. At lest the article LOOKS better now. More tasks, boss? AngryNorwegianDude (Talk) 09:06, 8 August 2009 (UTC) I am sure. I wouldn't upload it if it was wrong, all right? Also, that page was vandalized from before, so it was good someone changed it. AngryNorwegianDude (Talk) 09:18, 8 August 2009 (UTC) 11.19, actually. Why do you ask? AngryNorwegianDude (Talk) 09:19, 8 August 2009 (UTC) The Infamous Rank page. Some weirdo had written that you had to do everything good to get it... :P AngryNorwegianDude (Talk) 09:21, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Dang. That is one hell of a time difference. AngryNorwegianDude (Talk) 09:22, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Huzzah! Irish and German people are okay. I'm like, 100% Norwegian. Even more so, since my father is from the north part and my mother is from the western part. Are Nitty, Spoony and Raptor American too? AngryNorwegianDude (Talk) 09:26, 8 August 2009 (UTC) What? Other pages? What with them? Please explain? Should I make them? By the way, the balloon mission is Against The World. AngryNorwegianDude (Talk) 09:32, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Sure. The UAV... Flying spy plane that shoots rockets, right? AngryNorwegianDude (Talk) 09:37, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Uhmm... You had a haircut or something? What? AngryNorwegianDude (Talk) 09:59, 8 August 2009 (UTC)